Mirror Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries, created by Cure Empress. The season will center around 14-year-old girl named Yoko, who are granted the power of the Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure to protect the people's hearts. The main themes of the season are mirrors and emotions. Plot Mirror Pretty Cure episodes "In everyone's hearts, there is both light and dark side". "Hi! My name is Sakamoto Yoko! Right before my eyes, strange things begin to happen! '' ''The mysterious fairy who came from the parallel world? Heart Shadows? Fight against evil organization?! But it seems now is not the time to think about it. Cure Blaze is born!" Characters Pretty Cures * Yoko is a cheerful and determined girl who wants live her fullest. She does not believe in magic because thinks that for miracles we need our own efforts. To protect her hometown, Crystal City, Yoko becomes who represents physical strength and courage. * Lirika is a gentle and caring girl who tends to cheer others up when they troubled. However, if it comes to her own problems, she can be easily confused. To help Yoko and Spark, Lirika becomes who represents defense and kindness. * Amaya is a calm and collected girl who always calculates all her actions. Sometimes she feels really lonely but trying to hide this. In the desire to change her life and make friends, Amaya becomes who represents intellegence and mystery. Mascots * Spark is a little fairy who came from Fantasy Land. She is energetic and playful, but seems does not know much about villains and their plans. She ends her sentences with "~supa" or "~susu". Illusion * Yugamin is the first Illusion member to be shown in the series. He is not very strong or smart but totally loyal towards organization's ideas. In the battle, Yugamin mainly relies on Aimainas, but can also use his own magical abilities. * The Aimainas are the monsters of the week, who are summoned by the people of Illusion from Heart Shadows. They all have different shapes, sizes and abilities. Their name comes from word which means "unclear" in Japanese. Minor characters * Yoko's older brother who is high school student. Sho often argues with his sister but actually they get along very well. * Lirika's twin sister who looks like younger than her. Asuka is curious and sometimes stubborn girl but she is smarter than it seems to be. Also, she is quite popular among classmates. * Yoko's best friend who know a lot about her. She realizes that Yoko is hiding something but does not want to ask her. Izumi is good at playing violin and often performs at concerts. Items * The Mirror Necklaces are the transformation items that Yoko, Lirika and Amaya use in order to transform into Pretty Cure. The Cures activate their transformation by saying "Pretty Cure! Inside My ♡ Heart!". * Magical items which Cures use for more powerful attacks. Cure Blaze has claws, Cure Harmony has an umbrella and Cure Silence has a bow and arrow. Locations * Crystal City is the hometown of Yoko and Lirika and also the main setting of Mirror Pretty Cure!. This city is well known for it's glasswork such as mirrors or stained glass windows. People from other towns and cities come here often to see it with their own eyes. * The Sumiwataru Middle School is the school Yoko, Lirika, Amaya (since episode 11) and some minor characters go to. * Fantasy Land is Spark's homeworld, a place where fairies and other magical creatures live peacefully. It sometimes called "parallel world" since it closely related with Earth. * Illusion is an villain organization whose base is disguised as conventional large building in Crystal City. But, due to the magical barrier, only the members of Illusion able to enter there. Media Merchandise Main article: Mirror Pretty Cure! Merchandise Movie * is the crossover movie that Mirror Pretty Cure appears in. * The season's movie, will air in autumn and focus on ancient Pretty Cures' story. Trivia *The idea of the season has changed many times. **For example, originally the main heroines were half-humans (Yoko had cat eyes and fangs, Lirika had little white wings and Amaya had elven ears). Their mission was to collect the lost fragments of the Legendary Mirror. Category:Fan Series Category:Mirror Pretty Cure